Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{2}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{6}$ is $- \dfrac{6}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{2}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{6} = - \dfrac{2}{5} \times - \dfrac{6}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{5} \times - \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{-2 \times -6}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{5} \times - \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{12}{5} $